dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Skelltor (Skeleton)
The skeleton dragon is currently not breedable or tradeable. It is only obtainable through the current Halloween Event. They can be found in any world, having a rare event that spawns an a Halloween egg that hatches this dragon. When the egg spawns, the sky will turn purple with a jack-o-lantern face in place of the moon, and ghost icons will come off player's dragons. The music will also change, until the egg is found or despawns. The egg will spawn surrounded by several mobs (4+ to be exact). The egg itself is much different than the other kinds, looking like a jack-o-lantern though it still has the egg shape. **Note on the bleed damage it was only tested once due to player interference and only had one test result. Data may or may not be accurate, further data acquisition and testing is needed. Appearance The Skelltor is a huge dragon made of bone, appearing to have fire inside of it's ribcage and flames instead of eyes that have the tertiary color. It has 2 wings and 4 legs, like most other dragons in the game. It has various spikes across its body, including five neck spikes on the front and back, six back spikes and six tail spikes. A patch of fur is under the large horns on each side of its head. Juvenile The Skelltor grows larger, having a pair of large, prominent horns and back spikes. Adult The Skelltor grows much larger, and it is still mountable without the player having to wait for it to sit. Elder The Skelltor dragon easily dwarfs all existing dragons so far, it has a very elegant yet sturdy build and is rather fast for its looks. It is the hardest dragon to mount due to its extreme height. To mount it the player has to wait for it to sit, or find an elevated surface to jump off of. Mutations Eggs And Breeding The egg spawns on all maps with an event after a long period of time. This causes the map to turn a red-purple hue and music to change. The music stops and the world changes back to normal when the egg is either picked up or despawns because it took too much time. The event usually lasts 1-5 minutes, but if you're lucky it can last up to 10 minutes. You can only pick up the egg once. However, you still have a small chance of obtaining the egg from a mystery egg. (Mystery eggs have a 5% chance of having the Halloween egg to picked. In retrospect, it's easier to get them from the egg if you have more money than average as mystery eggs cost 30,000 coins.) Though it’s not Breed-able, YET, it will be in the future, until then nobody will know how long it will take for the breeding to cooldown. Very Important On November 1st, the drop rate for Halloween eggs will be cut in half and mystery egg prices will also go up as the 2nd week of the Halloween event comes around. Notes It's the second dragon in Apex Tier. Due to its high health and high melee, it can possibly win a fight with the Agricos (Lizard)! Any server has the same chance of spawning '(confirmed by devs). P'ublic servers and VIP servers have the same chance, and it doesn't matter how many players, either. There is no specific time when the event will happen. It is RANDOMIZED! If you hear somebody say that it's 1% every 30 minutes, it is false information. The Skelltor egg spawns (as well as the map and music change) around 30 minutes up to 2 hours. If it takes longer, try to join a different server. The timer can glitch and not happen at all in a single server. Hopefully this is fixed soon. There is also a chance that the timer on the Event Egg will reset if a Regular egg is picked up. GOOD LUCK, EVERYBODY!! Happy Hunting!~Category:Unreleased Category:Apex Tier